Huida
by Alleina Parker-Salvatore
Summary: Antes de la conjunción astral, un mago que creía en la profecía consigue viajar junto con una cría de unicornio a la tierra. La cría se adapta a un cuerpo humano y empieza a aprender magia. Kirtash intentará matarla porque, al fin y al cabo, es su trabajo
1. Prólogo: El portal

Hola a todos. Primero, siento no haber publicado por algún tiempo, pero me he ido de vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Segundo, prometo que haré los capítulos más largos, pero tenéis que saber que seguramente tardaré más en publicar. Y tercero, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**El portal**

La noche dejaba ver las tres hermosas lunas en la torre de hechicería de Kazlunn. Y desde una de las ventanas, un mago observaba el mar, iluminado por la luz de Erea, Ilea y Ayea, las tres lunas que cada noche iluminaban Idhún.

El mago estaba preocupado. Hacía ya un tiempo que, por error, había escuchado algo sobre una profecía que anunciaba el caos. Y él sabía que era cierto, por lo menos, en cierto modo. Todas las profecías tenían algo de cierto, eso era lo que él pensaba. Kalim sabía qué era lo que había que salvar: los unicornios. Él sabía que si los unicornios se extinguieran por culpa de ese caos, la magia se extinguiría para siempre. Y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Por lo que había decidido que haría todo lo posible por salvar aunque sea un unicornio.

El mago descendió las escaleras y salió al exterior. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en transportarse hasta Alis Lithban. Pocos segundos después se encontraba en aquel hermoso bosque lleno de vida. Kalim sentía la magia en el ambiente, por lo que sintió que sería capaz de conseguir lo que se proponía. Sabía que era casi imposible encontrarse con un unicornio, pues ellos sólo dejaban verse cuando querían. Pero bueno, ya le pasó la otra vez. Y ahora tenía un nuevo recurso.

Hacía un par de años había conocido a un mago muy poderoso, del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, pero recordaba lo que era importante acerca de él. Aquel hombre le había enseñado a extender sus sentidos mediante un conjuro bastante sencillo, con el que podría encontrar lo que quisiera. Incluso un unicornio.

A pesar de que Kalim nunca lo hubiera usado para encontrar a alguna de aquellas mágicas criaturas, sí que le había servido para encontrar otras especies muy sigilosas. No fallaba. Kalim esperaba que no fuera muy complicado encontrar un unicornio.

El mago pronunció algunas palabras arcanas, y poco después era capaz de escuchar y de sentir todo lo que había en aquel vivo bosque. También notaba a los unicornios, aunque parecía que ellos formaban una barrera alrededor de ellos, para no dejar que Kalim los encontrara. Pero el mago no buscaba a un unicornio adulto, que ya sabía controlarse, sino a uno joven, al que le quedara mucha vida por delante. Y uno al que pudiera ayudar, porque dudaba poder ayudar a uno adulto.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora buscando a un unicornio joven, hasta que lo encontró, no muy lejos de donde estaba él, por lo que se transportó hasta allá. Aún sabiendo dónde estaba, se le hizo complicado encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de alegría. Pero se contuvo. Sabía que si gritaba el unicornio se asustaría y escaparía, por lo que se acercó hacia él sigilosamente y se transportó con él hacia la torre de Kazlunn.

* * *

><p>Kalim tenía todo preparado. Lo tenía preparado desde hacía días. El hexágono de poder estaba frente a él, y llevaba mucho tiempo aprendiendo las palabras que abrirían el portal. Pero no era un portal cualquiera. Era un portal muy pequeño, que a duras penas aguantaría abierto más de un par de minutos. Pero eso era lo que Kalim quería. No podía dejar que nadie más pasara por aquel portal.<p>

Teniendo a aquel pequeño unicornio al lado suyo, preparado para que los dos pasaran por aquel portal, Kalim pronunció las palabras que abrirían el portal interdimensional. Cuando el portal se abrió, Kalim sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar en que echaría de menos aquel lugar, y no se refería a la torre de Kazlunn, sino a Idhún en general. Los dos, unicornio y mago, se iban a la Tierra.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido la idea? Que sepáis que aunque los personajes principales vayan a ser Kirtash y algunos creados por mí, también aparecerán más personajes originales.<p>

Besos


	2. Hasta los doce

¡Hola! Espero que leáis este capítulo y, sabed que es una especie de introducción a la historia.

Disfrutad :)

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Hasta los doce**

El alma viajaba, buscando un cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que encontrarlo. Como no lo hiciera, moriría. Por eso tuvo que hacerlo. Aunque ese cuerpo ya tuviera alma. Encontró un cuerpo hermoso, que todavía no había nacido siquiera. Aunque estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Le gustó aquel cuerpo. Por lo que decidió que aquel sería el suyo.

.

Una mujer gritó. No pudo evitarlo. Era su primer parto, y dolía como el demonio. Su marido, que estaba a su lado, le estrechó la mano, haciéndole saber que estaba con ella, y que no iba a soltar su mano nunca, pasara lo que pasase. Y ella lo agradeció en silencio. Y fue lo que le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Poco después sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos. Era una niña preciosa, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Ella lo sabía porque su niña había nacido con los ojos abiertos. Era una niña que pesaba 2 kilos 890, y medía 47 cm. Era un poco pequeña. Para sus padres, era perfecta. La madre no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre a la vez que se le escapaba una lágrima.

- Adrienne…

.

Pocos días después, Claire y James, sus padres, la llevaban a la que sería su casa. No era una casa muy grande, pero ellos estaban seguros de que sería suficiente para ella. Además, ellos también se habían criado allí, en Adairsville, Georgia. Estaban completamente seguros de que aquel era el lugar idóneo para el crecimiento de su hija.

La casa estaba llena de gente. Familiares, amigos, vecinos,… todos querían conocer a la pequeña Adrienne. Y no era para menos. Claire y James llevaban ya varios años intentando ser padres y hasta aquel momento no lo habían conseguido. Por eso era tan importante aquella niña.

.

Adrienne era una niña muy lista. Pronunció su primera palabra a los ocho meses y empezó a hablar poco después de cumplir el año. Sus padres estaban asombrados por su capacidad de aprendizaje.

Ahora tenía año y medio, y era una niña de pelo liso castaño no muy largo y de hermosos ojos verde oscuro. Estaba paseando con su madre por el pueblo. Habían ido a comprar algo para comer, pero luego se habían quedado en la calle, ya que las dos disfrutaban del aire libre, sobre todo Adrienne.

Ellas estaban cruzando una calle cuando ocurrió. Estaban andando despacio, ya que las piernas de Adrienne eran cortas, y un coche que superaba el límite de velocidad permitido estuvo a punto de atropellarlas. Y la única razón por la que no lo hizo fue por algo que Adrienne hizo. Ella no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Claire tampoco lo comprendía. Pero antes de que el coche la atropellara, tan sólo a milímetros de ellas, se paró de un golpe seco. El conductor tenía una herida terrible y, Adrienne, ignorando los gritos de su madre y sus intentos por detenerla, se dirigió a él. Le puso la mano encima de la herida y, para asombro de todos, poco después el hombre estaba curado.

Nadie se creía lo que había pasado…

.

Bastante lejos de allí, en Londres, un hombre maldijo a los portales por milésima vez. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que cuando viajaran a través de él, era posible que el unicornio y él acabaran en sitios distintos. Pero llevaba año y medio buscándolo por medio mundo. Y aquel mundo era bastante más grande que Idhún. Era enorme. Cuando una mujer lo encontró en una pequeña ciudad de Argentina hacía ya varios meses, él se volvió loco buscando al bebé unicornio. Había recorrido todo América del sur, África (aunque dudaba que un unicornio pudiera estar allí, pues los unicornios necesitaban árboles) y Europa. Ahora iba a ir a Estados Unidos. Había dejado los países más grandes o más poblados para el final, pues sabía que tardaría mucho más tiempo en encontrarlo en lugares así. Aún así, no podía evitar enfadarse muchas veces y maldecir al portal.

Había estado aprendiendo a hablar, primero español y luego inglés. Al principio se le había hecho muy complicado aprender esos idiomas sin comprender a la gente que le hablaba pero, ahora era capaz de hablar ambos idiomas casi con la misma fluidez que sus profesores. Kalim aprendía rápido.

Otro problema era la poca magia que había en aquel mundo, toda malgastada en aquellas aparatosas máquinas que usaban demasiado. Para Kalim aquellas máquinas eran inútiles si había que utilizar tanta energía para usarlas. Casi no las usaba, pero había aprendido a conducir y tenía un Mini Cooper que había conseguido comprar hacía unos meses. Lo necesitaría para viajar a través del mundo.

Aunque ahora no lo tenía. Lo habían mandado a New York y él lo recuperaría enseguida, cuando viajara a Estados Unidos al día siguiente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, había visto algunos hechiceros renegados que se habían exiliado en la Tierra. Y le habían contado lo que había ocurrido. Ashran el Nigromante, con la ayuda de la conjunción astral, había tomado el control de Idhún y ahora este estaba gobernado por los sheks. Genial, simplemente genial.

Kalim había intentado ignorar el hecho de que toda su familia y sus amigos probablemente estarían muertos. Él era shiano, y, según le habían contado, los sheks habían arrasado Shia en cuanto estos se rebelaron. Pero intentaba olvidar aquello, pues le quitaría las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y no sería capaz de encontrar al unicornio.

.

El primer día de clase, Adrienne estaba muy nerviosa. Quería empezar a ir a la escuela, pero tenía miedo de no pasar tanto tiempo con sus padres. Ella siempre había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, casi todo el día, pero ahora iba a estar varias horas metida en una escuela. Se consoló pensando en que conocería a nuevas personas y que haría amigos.

Por otro lado, también estaba nerviosa por algo que no comprendía muy bien. Sentía que le faltaba algo y, aunque no supiera qué era, presentía que era muy importante, por lo que la ponía muy nerviosa.

- ¿Nos vamos ya, Adrienne?-le preguntó su padre entrando en su habitación. Era él quien la iba a llevar al colegio, pues su madre estaba trabajando. A Adrienne le habría gustado que los dos la acompañaran a su primera clase, pero entendía que su madre no había ido porque no quisiera; no había ido porque tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer.

- Claro-contestó ella. Cogió su bolso en el que guardaba su merienda y un colgante que su madre le había regalado aquella mañana. Era precioso, pero no quería ponérselo todavía. Quería esperar a que su madre estuviera con ella para que fuera la primera en verla.

Adrienne se lo pasó muy bien en clase, conoció a mucha gente y su profesora, la señorita Smith, era muy maja. Al salir de la escuela, sus padres la estaban esperando. Ella corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó. Los tres fueron a tomar un helado y Adrienne les contó todo lo que había hecho durante el día. Los tres pasaron una muy agradable tarde.

.

Cuando Adrienne tenía siete años conoció a un hombre que decía venir de otro mundo. Su nombre era Kalim, y era muy majo con ella. Era su primer amigo de verdad, y eso le gustaba mucho. Adrienne, en vez de salir con sus compañeras de clase, salía con él, y entonces iban al bosque, o al parque, o a cualquier otra zona verde, y entonces ella se sentía completa, como si aquello que le faltaba volviera a ella.

Aquella tarde, Adrienne fue con Kalim al parque. Los dos se alejaron un poco de la multitud y se sentaron en la hierba, a la sombra de un árbol. Pero aquella tarde Kalim estaba diferente, más nervioso y Adrienne tuvo la sensación de que él quería decirle algo, por lo que le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kalim?

- Nada, mi pequeña Adrienne. Es sólo que hay algo que debo contarte, pero no sé si es el momento oportuno. Puede que deba esperar un poco más para contarte esto. Temo que no me creas y pienses que esté loco. Y no puedo perderte, por nada en el mundo.

- No te preocupes, Kalim. Yo no me alejaré de ti. Y no pienses que seré capaz de hacerlo porque piense que estés loco, porque ya lo pienso-dijo ella con una sonrisa capaz de deslumbrar. Esa sonrisa era como la luz para Kalim. Era lo que necesitaba para atreverse a decirle lo que tenía que decirle. Pero no sabía si sería lo correcto.

- Está bien. Te lo contaré. Yo soy un mago, Adrienne-confesó Kalim. La expresión de Adrienne no cambió, y el mago supo que ella esperaba pruebas. Y él se las dio. Fue un conjuro fácil, que hizo que una pequeña bola de fuego apareciera en su mano. Adrienne abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Qué piensas, pequeña?

- Pienso que… Que yo también lo soy ¿no? Por eso curé a aquel hombre del coche.

- Tú no eres una maga como yo, pero eres algo parecido. Y podrás hacer grandes cosas, de eso estoy seguro. Pero no te compares conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres mucho más que yo.

- No digas eso, Kalim.

- No es más que un hecho, pequeña.

.

Adrienne conoció a Kirtash cuando tenía doce años. Ella ya llevaba varios años practicando magia y, aunque no fuera muy hábil, sabía hacer bastantes conjuros básicos, pero que la agotaban bastante. Ni Kalim ni ella conocían el hecho de que Kirtash era un asesino que mataba a magos renegados y que detectaba la magia, por lo que practicaban la magia en cualquier lugar. Y ese fue su error.

Aquella tarde, cuando Adrienne salió de clase, Kalim no estaba esperándola, pero lo ignoró. Él también tenía una vida, y la utilizaba la mayoría de las veces con ella, y ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Fue al parque y se sentó en la hierba. Dejó que la magia la recorriera. Se destapó la pierna, donde tenía una herida que se había durante la clase de gimnasia, y empezó a curarla.

En seguida notó que algo no estaba bien. Percibió que la temperatura del ambiente bajaba unos cuantos grados y sintió que alguien la observaba. Se levantó rápidamente y pensó en dirigirse a la multitud cuando chocó con alguien. Era un chico no mucho mayor que ella, de pelo castaño claro y de fríos ojos azules, que vestía completamente de negro. Adrienne no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia él, pero enseguida se recuperó y le dijo:

- Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba-Adrienne notó un tono nervioso en su voz. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió la mirada hacia la del chico que tenía delante y se quedó paralizada. El frío aliento de la muerte la recorrió. Supo que aquel chico la mataría, pero, justo en aquel momento, alguien la agarró por la cintura y la lanzó contra un árbol.

Adrienne pensó que sería Kalim, pero se equivocaba. Era un chico que debía tener unos diecinueve años, y que miraba al joven de negro sin ningún rastro de miedo en la mirada. El chico de ojos azules la sostuvo por unos segundos, pero luego la dirigió hacia Adrienne. La chica quiso apartar la mirada, pero no fue capaz. Aquella mirada la hipnotizaba y, aunque sabía que esta vez no iba a morir, no pudo evitar sentirse asustada por aquella mirada de hielo. El chico sólo dijo, antes de desaparecer:

- Volveremos a vernos, Adrienne.

Cuando desapareció, a Adrienne le fallaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba. Un chico que no había visto antes se arrodilló a su lado, mientras que el otro chico observó su entorno, intentando descubrir si el chico se había marchado de verdad. El chico que estaba a su lado le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, por ahora. ¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó, cuando el otro chico también se acercó.

- Yo soy Shail, y él se llama Alsan. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Adrienne. No sois de aquí, ¿verdad?-preguntó en idhunaico. Ella había estado aprendiéndolo con Kalim.

- No, somos de Idhún-respondió Alsan. En ese momento llegó Kalim corriendo, que pareció conocer a los dos chicos que la habían salvado.

- ¡Shail! ¡Príncipe Alsan! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Hemos salvado a esta chica. Kirtash ha estado a punto de matarla-contestó Alsan.

- Bueno, no digáis nada aquí, cualquiera puede escucharnos.

- No utilicéis la magia aquí. ¿Es que no sabéis que Kirtash la detecta? Tenéis suerte de que estéis en un sitio en el que hay bastante gente.

- ¿Y dónde queréis que la practiquemos?

- Yo os llevaré a un lugar seguro. Venid aquí.

Todos se acercaron a Shail, y este llamó al Alma, que los llevó a Limbhad.

.

Shail les contó todo acerca de la situación de Idhún y sobre Kirtash, y sobre lo ocurrido con Victoria no hacía mucho. Ella utilizó su magia para curar a un herido y Kirtash la encontró, pero Shail llegó antes y se la llevó a Limbhad. Todo eso ocurrió en Suiza. Ella ahora seguía viviendo su vida normalmente en Madrid con su abuela.

- Esto es Limbhad. Aquí estáis a salvo. No os preocupéis. Ni Kirtash ni Ashran saben de este lugar.

- Es precioso. Me recuerda tanto a Idhún-susurró Kalim. En ese momento, una chica se acercó a ellos. Parecía algo más joven que Adrienne, y tenía el pelo oscuro y grandes ojos castaños.

- Hola, yo soy Victoria-dijo en idhunaico dirigiéndose a los recién llegados. Kalim se fijó en que llevaba un amuleto de comunicación.

- Yo soy Adrienne. Él es Kalim. Y me tengo que ir. Tengo piano enseguida, y luego el entrenamiento de hockey. No puedo faltar.

- De eso nada.-dijo Alsan interponiéndose entre la chica y la mesa en la que ella contactaría con el Alma-. ¿Acaso quieres que Kirtash te vuelva a encontrar?

- No, pero tengo un partido este fin de semana y un concierto la semana que viene.

- Déjala marchar, Alsan-intervino Kalim-. Kirtash no la matará. Nada lo impedía llevarse a Adrienne antes, ya que vosotros veníais desarmados y él no, y aún así, no le ha hecho nada. Y Adrienne sabe defenderse. Y tengo bastante claro que el Alma la aceptara y le dejará volver en caso de que lo necesite-explicó. Alsan se apartó del camino de la chica y ella se marchó.

- No me parece bien-dijo Alsan.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kalim-dijo Shail.

- Pues yo no-comentó Victoria-. Yo tuve mucho miedo de él en aquel momento.

- Y sin embargo, tú sigues viviendo tu vida.

- Porque Kirtash me encontró lejos de mi casa.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. Quiero hablar con vosotros a solas. Es importante.

Victoria los dejó a solas. Entonces Kalim les contó la verdad sobre Adrienne y sobre por qué Kirtash no la mataría. Sí, Adrienne era un unicornio. Pero no el que él buscaba. Y Kirtash era un mago, por lo tanto, casi incapaz de matar a un unicornio sin razón.

Conforme iba contándoles la historia de cómo Adrienne había acabado así, las bocas de Alsan y de Shail se fueron abriendo hasta que ya no pudieron hacerlo más. Ellos habían estado buscando un unicornio y a un dragón, que dentro de lo que cabía, sería fácil, ya que serían únicos en su especie. Pero ahora sabían que no estaban buscando criaturas únicas en este mundo, sino personas normales. Y en la Tierra había varios millones de personas…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme un review aunque sea, ¿no?<p>

Besos


	3. Jack

Segundo capítulo. Un poco corto, pero... no ha quedado tan mal como yo esperaba.

Que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Jack**

Aquel sábado, tanto Kalim como Shail fueron al partido de hockey de Adrienne. Aquella mañana, ellos dos, Claire y James fueron al colegio de Adrienne, hasta el campo, y se sentaron en las gradas, al lado de todos los demás padres, alumnos y profesores que iban a ver el partido. Adrienne estaba en el campo ya cuando vio a los hechiceros, y sonrió con alegría. Se acercó a su entrenadora y a las demás chicas del equipo.

El partido empezó. La verdad, aquella mañana Adrienne no había tenido muchas ganas de ir al partido, pero cuando vio a Kalim y a Shail, le volvieron a entrar las ganas de jugar. Y sabía que era necesario para el equipo que ella jugara bien. Era la mejor de todo el equipo. Y ganaron. Por supuesto que lo hicieron.

Al terminar el partido, Adrienne se reunió con Kalim y Shail. Ellos dos, después de alabar su técnica y felicitarla por la victoria, le dijeron que tendría que pasar algo de tiempo en Limbhad. No le podían pedir que renunciara a su vida, pero sí podían pedirle que siempre que tuviera que utilizar o aprender magia, se fuera a Limbhad. Por mucho que Kirtash no tuviera intención de matar a Adrienne, no podían correr riesgos. Kirtash era muy peligroso. Adrienne aceptó a regañadientes, con la condición de que no le impidieran ir a sus actividades extraescolares. Hacían aquello todas las semanas.

Un año después, después de un partido, Adrienne fue a comer con sus padres, mientras que Kalim los vigilaba desde la mesa contigua. Shail había vuelto a Limbhad, porque presentía que algo iba mal. La comida fue muy bien, pero Adrienne no podía evitar pensar que algo estaba pasando con Shail y Alsan. Intentó ignorar su mal presentimiento, pero no pudo evitar mandarle miradas preocupadas a Kalim cuando sus padres no la estaban mirando. Kalim le devolvía las miradas, también preocupado.

Después de comer, salieron a dar un paseo. En un momento dado, Shail apareció y se llevó a Kalim para hablar con él. Adrienne sabía que pasaba algo, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento y se dedicó a caminar junto a sus padres por el parque. Pero supo que algo iba mal cuando la temperatura del ambiente descendió rápidamente. Adrienne se estremeció y cerró su chaqueta, mirando hacia atrás, donde sentía que estaba Kirtash. Y no se equivocaba.

Él la miraba fijamente desde las sombras. Nadie más había advertido su presencia. Él la miraba con una mirada curiosa, y ella no pudo sostenerla por más de unos segundos. Cuando bajó la cabeza, siguió sintiendo su mirada por unos segundos más, hasta que después dejó de sentirla y luego volvió a sentir más calor. Volvió a abrir la cremallera de su chaqueta. Siguió el paseo con sus padres.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Adrienne se fue a su habitación rápidamente, después de cruzar un par de palabras con su padre y de despedirse de su madre, que se iba a una de sus muchas reuniones. Se tumbó en su cama y llamó al alma. Desde que había estado en Limbhad aquella primera vez, el alma la aceptaba como a una más. Le pidió que le llevara a la casa de la frontera. Poco después, estaba en la cocina de Limbhad. Todos estaban allí. Victoria estaba allí, sentada. Shail estaba apoyado en la encimera, y Alsan estaba al lado de la puerta. Parecía que acababa de terminar de hacer ejercicio. Adrienne supo que había interrumpido un momento importante.

-¿Qué pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Kirtash ha matado a dos personas. Iban a matar a su hijo, pero hemos podido salvarlo. Pero él no cree ni en Idhún, ni en la magia.

-Voy a verlo-dijo Victoria levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

-Yo… también he visto a Kirtash.

-¿¡Qué!-dijeron Alsan, Shail y Kalim, que entraba ahora mismo a la cocina, a la vez, completamente sincronizados.

-En el parque, cuando tú has llegado-dijo señalando a Shail- y te has llevado a Kalim, lo he visto. Pero no ha pasado nada. Me ha mirado por un rato y luego ha desaparecido. Eso ha sido todo. Por suerte-añadió después de unos segundos. Aquel chico la asustaba mucho.

-Lo que ha pasado reafirma lo que yo dije el otro día-dijo Alsan-. Tiene que venir aquí. Kirtash sabe perfectamente donde vive, y no dudará en matarla.

-Sí que lo hará, Alsan. Ya te lo conté. A Kirtash no le conviente matarla, y no podría. Estoy seguro de eso. Ve en ella lo que yo vi aquella noche en la torre de Kazlunn.

-¿La torre de Kazlunn? Yo no he estado nunca en la torre de Kazlunn-dijo Adrienne sorprendida. Los tres idhunitas sonrieron enigmáticamente. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Victoria volvió.

-Ha estado en la biblioteca y ha visto el exterminio de los dragones. Luego he hablado con él un poco sobre eso y después ha vuelto a irse. Voy a volver a ir con él, pero quería avisaros de lo que había pasado. Me voy.

Victoria se fue, y Adrienne decidió irse a la biblioteca. Le encantaba estar allí. Revisaba todos los libros y los leía. Cogió un tomo que había estado leyendo la noche anterior y cogió una silla de las que rodeaban la mesa, la puso al lado de la ventana y se sentó. Justo antes de empezar a leer, vio a Alsan dirigirse al bosque. Dirigió la mirada un poco más lejos y vio a Victoria con un chico. Era rubio, probablemente de su misma edad y tenía los ojos verdes. No parecía estar muy bien. Adrienne lo comprendía. Si a ella le hubiera pasado lo que le había pasado a él, ella no podría soportarlo. Decidió ignorarlos y empezó a leer.

No pudo concentrarse en el libro. La mirada de Kirtash la perseguía, y algo le hizo pensar en que él sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo por dentro. Sentimientos confusos la recorrían, haciendo que no pudiera pensar en nada que no fuera él. Su enemigo. La persona que mataría a Kalim, o a Shail, o a cualquiera de los que estaban en Limbhad en aquel momento. Decidió que no podía volver a ponerlos en peligro. La decisión estaba tomada. Con una solitaria lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, volvió a guardar el libro y colocó aquella silla en su sitio. Fue a su habitación y empezó a recoger sus cosas en una mochila. Cuando todas sus pertenencias estaban en su mochila, salió de la habitación, otra vez en dirección a la biblioteca. Al salir de su habitación, se encontró con el nuevo integrante de la Resistencia.

-Hola-saludó él-. Tú debes de ser Adrienne. Victoria me ha hablado de ti y de Kalim. Yo soy Jack.

-Encantada de conocerte, Jack-contestó Adrienne con una sonrisa, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con surcar su cara-. Tengo que irme a casa, Jack. Mis padres me esperan para la cena.

-Claro. Nos veremos otro día, supongo.

-Sí, por supuesto-dijo Adrienne casi corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca. Jack detectó que le estaba mintiendo, por lo que corrió detrás suya.

No llegó a tiempo. Para cuando llegó a la biblioteca, la chica a la que acababa de conocer ya no estaba. Sólo había dejado una pequeña ondulación que sacudió todo Limbhad y que hizo que todos los habitantes de la casa de la frontera acudieran a la biblioteca. Cuando todos se reunieron en torno al alma, Jack les contó lo que había pasado y, aunque Shail, Alsan y Victoria pensaron que sólo había salido sin despedirse porque temía llegar tarde a casa, Kalim entendió enseguida lo que había pasado.

-Ella se ha ido para no ponernos en peligro. Porque sabe que Kirtash está interesado en ella. Va a entregarse-dijo en apenas un susurró. Todos se giraron hacia él con una mueca horrorizada, y Alsan se levantó rápidamente para ir en busca de sus armas. Shail se llevó a Victoria y a Jack de la biblioteca, porque los dos estaban empeñados en ir en busca de Adrienne.

Kalim sabía que lo más prudente era esperar a que Alsan y Shail llegaran para que lo acompañaran en busca de Adrienne, pero no pudo pensar con claridad en aquel momento. Adrienne estaba en peligro. Su Adrienne. El unicornio al que había salvado años atrás. Se dirigió al alma y le dijo que la llevara al parque en el que Adrienne y Kirtash se habían conocido. Sabía que Adrienne había ido allá.

Cuando volvieron a sentir aquella ondulación que sacudía Limbhad cada vez que alguien abandonaba aquel micromundo, Alsan y Shail gritaron a la vez y se dirigieron corriendo a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Adrienne había hecho de todo. Cuando llegó, colgó la mochila sobre su hombro y empezó a hacer los conjuros que Kalim y Shail le habían enseñado. Pero no daban resultado. Tal vez Kirtash estaba ocupado en otra cosa, o tal vez pensara que aquello era una trampa, pero el caso era que a Adrienne se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Sabía que todos se darían cuenta de que se estaba entregando y que acudirían a salvarla. Pero ella no quería que la salvaran.<p>

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que la temperatura del ambiente descendía, como tampoco pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Aunque se estaba acostumbrando. Varias veces durante aquel año había sentido aquella sensación, pero hasta aquella tarde nunca lo había visto. Se giró en dirección a donde sentía que hacía más frío y se topó con su mirada de hielo.

Kirtash estaba impasible, con Haiass, la espada de hielo, a la espalda, y sin que pareciera que fuera a utilizarla en ningún momento. Adrienne sostuvo su mirada inquisitiva, y no se movió cuando él se acercó a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Adrienne sintió que él estaba mirando en su interior, y se sintió muy incómoda, aunque trató de ocultarlo. Cuando él se alejó de ella un poco, Adrienne no pudo evitar soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo desde el mismo momento en que él se había acercado a él.

-Así que quieres entregarte para que no haga daño a tus amigos-dijo. A pesar de que no era una pregunta, Adrienne asintió-. Pero yo tengo que matarlos. Deberías saberlo ya. Es mi deber.

-Sé que tienes que hacerlo. Estoy haciendo esto con la esperanza de que les des tiempo. Ellos no tendrían porque morir.

-Eso depende del punto de vista, Adrienne. Desde mi punto de vista, tienen que hacerlo. Eso es lo que me han dicho que haga.

-Y yo sé que no puedo impedirte que hagas lo que te han ordenado que hagas. Sólo estoy tratando de postergarlo.

-¿Para qué hacerlo si…-empezó a preguntar el asesino, pero se calló cuando una figura se acercó a ellos. Era Kalim.

-Adrienne, no le hagas caso. Tú no nos pones en peligro, cariño. Por favor, no dejes que te lleve con él. Sal corriendo.

-Tú eliges Adrienne-dijo Kirtash en su oído. Adrienne sintió un escalofrío, aunque esta vez el frío no tuvo nada que ver-. Vete con él y os mataré a los dos ahora mismo y luego a los dos que aparecerán en apenas unos minutos o ven conmigo y alarga su condena un poco más.

-Adrienne, por favor-susurró Kalim con lágrimas en los ojos. Adrienne se pasó la mano por los ojos para retirar los suyos y respiró hondo para poder hablar con claridad.

-Lo siento, Kalim. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Es un presentimiento. Yo sé que esto saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Kalim gritó y, olvidándose de su magia, empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero los dos, Kirtash y Adrienne, desaparecieron antes de que él llegara a ellos. Kirtash volvió a gritar y se dejó caer en el suelo, sin apenas poder controlar las ganas de salir corriendo otra vez alrededor del mundo sólo para poder encontrar a Adrienne.

Cuando Alsan y Shail aparecieron en el parque, encontraron a Kalim solo, arrodillado en el lugar en el que habían estado Adrienne y Kirtash momentos antes, llorando. Alsan soltó una maldición y Shail se acercó al mago, con intención de consolarlo, por mucho que eso fuera imposible dadas las circunstancias.

* * *

><p>¿Qué pensáis que pasará? ¿Qué hará Kirtash con Adrienne? ¿Adonde la llevará?<p>

Dejadme algún review, venga, que no cuesta nada.

Besos


	4. Unicornio

Por fin soy capaz de publicar...

Que duras son las Navidades... :)

Espero que os guste

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Unicornio**

Kirtash estaba en las almenas, mirando el amanecer. Aunque, la verdad es que no le prestaba mucha atención. Le prestaba más atención a la bandada de cuervos que volaba alrededor del enorme castillo, y le prestaba aún más atención a la chica que dormía en la habitación que se encontraba justo debajo de donde él estaba. No tardaría mucho en despertar. Antes de llegar al castillo, Kirtash había hecho que Adrienne se durmiera, y cuando llegaron, él la llevó hasta la habitación que estaba en mejor estado, y la había acostado en la cama que tuvo que traer, dado que en aquel castillo abandonado no había ninguna. Y, probablemente, Adrienne se despertaría en apenas unos minutos, aunque eso dependía también del sueño que la chica tuviera.

Kirtash se levantó y entró al castillo. Bajó el tramo de escaleras y se acercó a la habitación de Adrienne. Cuando llegó, sin embargo, la chica no estaba. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de que Adrienne no estaba ahí? Aún así, la percibió al instante. En un castillo lleno de sangrefría, era sencillo encontrar a alguien tan cálido como ella. Salió de la habitación y se acercó a una gran terraza desde la que también se podía observar el amanecer.

Adrienne estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Sabía que Kirtash estaba detrás de ella, pero no se movió ni hizo ninguna señal de que lo hubiera notado. Y, aunque ella no se hubiera movido ni hiciera ninguna señal, él también notó que ella sabía que él estaba detrás. Pero no se acercó. Simplemente, se quedó ahí, mirándola, sintiendo en ella parte de la esencia del unicornio, un unicornio como el que le había otorgado la magia años atrás. Y al fin, ella comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué me necesitas?-preguntó en un susurro.

- Ni siquiera han querido decirte quién eres, Adrienne. Y eso deberías saberlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tú no eres como ellos, ni como Alsan, un humano normal, ni como Kalim, un mago. Tú eres mucho más que eso.

- Fíjate, eso es lo que me dijo Kalim.

- Por lo menos es consciente de eso.

- Yo no soy más que él-dijo Adrienne enfadada, mientras que se levantaba y se giraba para enfrentar a Kirtash. Sin embargo, se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo mirado, pues su mirada la aterrorizaba. Aún así, pudo seguir hablando-. Ambos somos humanos, y no hay diferencia entre él y yo.

- Te equivocas, Adrienne, y pronto sabrás por qué.

- Pero no ahora, me imagino.

- No. Ahora tienes que comer algo. No quiero que te mueras de hambre.

Inmediatamente después de que él terminara de hablar, un szish apareció en aquella terraza con una bandeja en la que había un vaso de leche, unas galletas, un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas. Adrienne, en cuanto vio a la criatura humanoide, gritó y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. Por supuesto, ya conocía a los szish gracias a los libros que había leído en Limbhad, pero no pudo evitar asustarse al encontrarse cara a cara con aquella criatura. El szish tampoco parecía muy contento con ella, la verdad. Dejó la bandeja en uno de los bancos de piedra que había a cada lado de la puerta y, seguidamente, se marchó.

A pesar de que tenía el estómago cerrado, Adrienne se sentó en un banco y empezó a comer un poco. No quería que Kirtash se enfadara. Él no hizo caso a lo que ella estaba haciendo y se quedó observando el amanecer de nuevo. Pero ya no le interesaba. Ya no había ningún ave surcando el cielo, y eso sólo hacía que Kirtash se fijara en que sólo había un sol en aquel mundo. Y, desde luego, era mucho más feo que cualquiera de los tres que había en Idhún. Pero, aunque no le gustara, no se giró. No se giró porque no quería mirar a Adrienne. Aquel día le contaría la verdad sobre quién era, y quería que la chica estuviera descansada y bien alimentada entonces. Les esperaba una larga caminata.

Cuando escuchó que Adrienne se levantaba, se giró. Ella no levantó la mirada, pero Kirtash sabía que esperaba algo. Por eso, y obligando a la chica a dejar la bandeja, hizo que entrara al castillo, y ambos se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Cuando llegaron, Kirtash le dio a Adrienne su abrigo, el que había olvidado cuando preparó las cosas que se iba a llevar cuando decidió entregarse. Se lo puso y ambos salieron del castillo. Como Kirtash le pidió antes de dormirla, ella se había puesto ropa cómoda y botas de monte, por lo que la caminata se antojaba sencilla.

No lo fue, sin embargo. Adrienne no paraba de "tropezarse" ni de "caerse", a ser posible, lo más lejos de Kirtash. Pero él siempre conseguía que ella no se cayese.

Kirtash sabía que ella sólo lo estaba haciendo para molestar, pero, y por alguna razón que ni siquiera él mismo pudo comprender, no dijo nada ni hizo nada para remediarlo. Simplemente, dejó que ella siguiera tropezándose y cayéndose hasta que llegaron al lugar que él había elegido para empezar a practicar. Cuando llegaron, Adrienne se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje. Aunque estaban rodeados de árboles, se adivinaba una gran pendiente al este, y había un prado al noroeste. Un arroyo fluía al lado de este último. Adrienne se dejó caer sobre la hierba y se masajeó las sienes. En un momento dado, cuando Adrienne tropezó con una rama invisible, Kirtash había dejado que se golpease contra un árbol, para ver si dejaba de hacer eso, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Adrienne no dejara de quejarse del dolor de cabeza que el golpe le había producido el resto del camino.

Kirtash empezó a apartar las malas hierbas que se habían formado desde la última vez que había venido. No recordaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Cuando terminó, se sentó frente a Adrienne y le habló seriamente. Por fin iba a contarle la verdad…

* * *

><p>Cuando Kalim se hubo serenado y todos volvieron a Limbhad, él empezó a pedirle al Alma que le ayudara a buscar a Adrienne, pero, por alguna razón, el Alma no quiso hacerlo. Al parecer, lo que Adrienne había hecho había sido lo correcto, según ella. Entonces, Kalim se desesperó. Empezó a gritar, a rebuscar en su cuarto e, incluso, destrozando alguna que otra cosa que le molestaba. Shail ya había desistido de ir tras él para detenerlo, pero Alsan seguía yendo tras él por la casa. Cuando Kalim salió de la casa en dirección al bosque, Alsan dejó de perseguirlo y fue a buscar a Shail.<p>

Él estaba contactando con el alma. Victoria estaba con él, ayudándolo a contactar con el alma. Jack también estaba ahí, aunque no parecía saber muy bien qué hacer. Alsan, sin interrumpir a sus amigos, se sentó junto a Jack y juntos, en silencio, observaron como Shail y Victoria fallaban en sus intentos por averiguar el paradero de la chica. Fuera de la casa, sólo se escuchaban los gritos de Kalim, desolado por haber perdido a su unicornio.

* * *

><p>- Verás, Adrienne, hay una razón por la cual todos están tan interesados en ti.<p>

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Déjame terminar y no me interrumpas.

- Lo siento-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Tú sabes lo que ocurrió en Idhún, cuando la conjunción astral terminó con todos los dragones y con todos los unicornios. Bueno, no con todos. Uno de cada especie, dos bebés, se salvaron. Los mandaron a la Tierra. Pero sus cuerpos no pudieron llegar hasta aquel mundo, por lo que sus almas se introdujeron en cuerpos humanos.

- Vaya, no sabía eso.

- No me interrumpas, Adrienne.

- Lo sie…

- No vuelvas a decirme que lo sientes. No lo sientes. Pero la historia no acaba ahí. Poco antes de la conjunción astral, un mago de la torre de Kazlunn envió a otra cría de unicornio a la Tierra. El cuerpo de aquel unicornio desapareció, pero su alma se introdujo en el cuerpo de un bebé a punto de nacer. El nombre de aquel bebé era Adrienne…

Cuando Adrienne escuchó aquello, pensó que Kirtash se había vuelto loco. Ella no era un unicornio. Eso era imposible. Ella era humana, una simple humana que sabía algo de magia. Se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a retroceder. Kirtash también se levantó, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Ella siguió retrocediendo hasta tropezar con el tronco de un árbol, y después se detuvo y empezó a hablar.

- Yo no soy un unicornio. Yo soy humana, como Kalim, como Shail, como tú…

- Te equivocas. Tú no eres del todo humana, ni yo tampoco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Algún día lo averiguaras. Escucha, sé que piensas que estoy loco, pero tienes que hacerme caso. Aunque no me creas, quiero que intentes convertirte en unicornio. Yo te enseñaré como hacerlo. Si en unos días no lo consigues, no volverás a oírme decir que eres un unicornio-dijo Kirtash intentando tranquilizar a la chica, aunque no mencionó que si no conseguía que Adrienne no se convertía en unicornio, Ashran lo obligaría a matarla-. Inténtalo. Sólo unos días.

- Vale-contestó ella, muy segura de que no conseguiría convertirse en unicornio.

- Perfecto. Empecemos.

- ¿Ahora? Estoy muy cansada.

- No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras. En el momento en el que sepas que no puedes más, paramos.

Kirtash empezó a internarse en el bosque, y Adrienne le siguió. Cuando estuvieron entre árboles, Kirtash se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. Se acercó a ella y empezó a explicarle como tendría que hacerlo.

- Al ser como eres-empezó. Adrienne carraspeó y él rodó los ojos-. Si eres lo que yo y Kalim pensamos que eres,…

- ¿Kalim también piensa que soy un unicornio?

- Sí, por eso te cuida y te enseña magia. Si lo eres, tu esencia de unicornio querrá manifestarse. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar esa parte de ti que es un unicornio.

- ¿Y cómo demonios se supone que voy a hacer eso?

- Para empezar, cállate y relájate.

- Sí, señor-contestó Adrienne con una sonrisa. Kirtash suspiró, pero ignoró a la muchacha que intentaba ponerle de los nervios.

- Levántate-ordenó. Ella le hizo caso, aunque lentamente, para molestarlo-. Bien. ¿Estás relajada?

- Bastante.

- Bien. Ahora, quiero que pienses en quien eres. Piensa en la persona que eres. ¿Te tienes en tu mente?-ella sólo asintió-. Ahora, piensa en ti como en un unicornio. Eso es-dijo Kirtash cuando notó como la luz de Adrienne brillaba con más fuerza-. Sigue haciéndolo. No te detengas.

Kirtash empezó a recoger magia del ambiente. Sabía que los unicornios aparecían donde había magia, y ya que la magia, aunque escasa, estaba repartida por todo el lugar, había que atraerla hacia aquel lugar.

Adrienne se sentía rara. A pesar de sus reticencias, intentaba pensar en sí misma como un unicornio y, al parecer, lo estaba haciendo bien. Y entonces, lo sintió. La magia empezó a acumularse a su alrededor. Nunca había sentido algo tan hermoso, y sintió algo nuevo en su interior. Y se sintió como un unicornio, por primera vez, de verdad. Sabía que ya faltaba poco, y…

No muy lejos, se escuchó el sonido de un avión que volaba a poca altura. Adrienne se desconcentró, y pronto sintió desaparecer al unicornio que había en ella. Y con él, desaparecieron sus fuerzas y la energía que había recuperado durante la noche. Adrienne se desmayó, pero no cayó al suelo. Kirtash supo que no se estaba cayendo al suelo para molestarlo, sino que de verdad estaba agotada. La sujetó entre sus brazos, y dejó de absorber la magia que había en el ambiente. Con un suspiro, cogió a Adrienne al estilo novia y la sacó de aquel lugar, aunque pensaba en ir allá con ella en cuanto tuviera alguna oportunidad, quizás al día siguiente. Quería que Adrienne se convirtiera en unicornio. Quería ver al unicornio…

* * *

><p>Aquel era el primer entrenamiento de Jack, pero no estaba lo suficientemente centrado como para captar todo lo que su entrenador, es decir, Alsan, le decía. Y, aunque él lo disimulaba mejor que el chico, a Alsan también le costaba concentrarse.<p>

A pesar que hacía un rato que Kalim se había serenado lo suficiente como para ayudar a Shail y a Victoria a encontrar a Adrienne, nadie en Limbhad era capaz de olvidar la desesperación y la desolación del mago.

Al final, ambos desistieron. Sabían que no iban a avanzar nada aquel día, por lo que era mejor guardar fuerzas para los días siguientes. Cuando llegó la mañana, Victoria tuvo que irse, por lo que, y haciendo que Kalim y Shail detuvieran su búsqueda momentáneamente, llamó al alma y le pidió que la llevara a su casa. El alma obedeció instantáneamente.

Ninguno de los habitantes de la casa de la frontera pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la ondulación que se producía cada vez que alguien abandonaba la casa, recordando a Adrienne, a su amiga, a la que habían perdido.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Besos


	5. La luz

Hola!

No os hacéis una idea de las ganas que tenía de seguir publicando, pero el deber era el deber...

Espero que os guste

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**La Luz**

En Limbhad, Victoria y Shail seguían buscando a Adrienne a través del Alma pero, como esta no les ayudaba mucho, tenían que buscar ellos mismos por todo el mundo. Y el mundo era muy grande, demasiado como para que ellos pudieran registrarlo por completo. Hacían turnos y, cuando los dos magos no podían seguir buscando, Jack y Alsan hacían el trabajo. Kalim tambien ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero no tan a menudo como los otros dos, porque, según él, era inútil. Si Kirtash no quería que los encontraran, no los encontrarían.

También estaba la posibilidad de que Adrienne ya estuviera muerta, pero Kalim nunca había aceptado esa posibilidad. Adrienne, su pequeña unicornio, volvería con él, sin importar cómo.

El entrenamiento de Jack empezó a tomar más seriedad unos días después de que Adrienne se hubiera marchado con el asesino. Pero para ellos no era un entrenamiento, sino una manera de desahogarse. Al poner su fuerza en el uso de la espada, se descargaban de toda la tensión que inundaba el ambiente y que apenas les dejaba unos minutos de tranquilidad. Cada día, Jack aprendía un nuevo movimiento, y en una semana ya era capaz de pelear con serenidad, ya que al principio luchaba sin pensar, siguiendo tan sólo sus impulsos.

El caso es que después de dos semanas de buscar a Adrienne infructuosamente, dejaron de buscarla, y empezaron a buscar a Kirtash. Por otro lado, y como una misión menor, también empezaron a buscar más manifestaciones de magia a lo largo y ancho de aquel planeta, pero nada ocurrió. Y aunque ocurriera, no encontrarían a la persona que buscaban porque, por unas semanas, Kirtash no le estaba dando importancia a la misión de acabar con magos renegados...

* * *

><p>Cuando Adrienne se volvió a desmayar, Kirtash la cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar hasta el castillo. Llevaban ya dos semanas intentando que Adrienne se convirtiera en unicornio, pero ella no lo conseguía. A veces se distraía con algo, y otras veces simplemente se cansaba demasiado y se desmayado, tal y como había pasado aquella vez. Kirtash, sin embargo, no le daba importancia. Cada día notaba como la luz de la chica tomaba más fuerza, y como cada vez estaba más cerca del cambio. Aquello le daba fuerzas para continuar intentando cada día que la transformación ocurriera.<p>

La relación entre los dos chicos había mejorado considerablemente, ya que Adrienne no veía a su raptor como a un asesino, o como al enemigo, sino como a la persona que la despertaba cada día con un despertador que solamente sonaba en su mente y le acompañaba mientras ella desayunaba, en completo silencio. Pero el silencio que siempre se formaba entre ellos no era para nada incómodo, sino uno que se llenaba con otros sonidos, como los murmullos de los animales por el bosque o los pájaros alrededor de las copas de los árboles que rodeaban al castillo. Adrienne amaba escuchar y observar a los shizs, aunque estos le inspiraran un profundo temor. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad científica por ellos, y ellos no parecían odiarla, sino más bien ignorarla. A ella no le importaba.

El silencio entre Kirtash y Adrienne sólo se producía dentro del castillo, porque cada vez que salían la chica hacía todo lo posible por fastidiar al asesino. Este intentaba ignorarla, pero no pudo evitar sentir rabia cuando Adrienne se metía con ella. La chica era valiente por atreverse a enfadar a Kirtash, y él admiraba aquello. Aparte de eso, le impresionaba la facilidad que tenía la chica para saber cuáles eran las cosas que más le fastidiaban, y no dudaba en utilizarlas.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Kirtash llevó a Adrienne a su habitación, y después salió a observar el paisaje desde las almenas. Aquel paisaje, uno de los más verdes que había visto desde su llegada a la Tierra, le hacía recordar Idhún, y le inspiraba una tranquilidad infinita.

Unas horas después, Adrienne se presentó en las almenas y se sentó junto a él. Ella también amaba aquel paisaje, y cada vez lo sentía más vivo, pues su espíritu de unicornio estaba empezando a sobresalir. Por supuesto, no le había mencionado nada de eso a Kirtash. No quería admitir que el chico tuviera razón sobre el tema; además, todavía no había conseguido convertirse en una de aquellas criaturas, y eso era una pequeña señal que indicaba que existía la posibilidad de que ella tuviera razón y que sólo fuera una humana con alguna habilidad mágica. Pero aquella posibilidad se alejaba de ella cada vez que sentía al unicornio. En realidad, no sabía si era un unicornio lo que sentía, pero era una sensación de magia infinita, luz y paz. Y a Adrienne le encantaba.

Eso tampoco lo había comentado con el chico, y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Sabía que estaba siendo obstinada y, precisamente por eso, no quería darle la razón al asesino. Queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Adrienne empezó a hablar.

- ¿Crees que, en el caso de que tus locas ideas sean verdad, lo conseguiré?-preguntó, remarcando que el hecho fuera sólo una probabilidad. Al principio, a Kirtash le había molestado aquella insistencia en negar la verdad que ambos sabían, pero había terminado aceptándolo. Adrienne era así.

- Cada día estás más cerca-le contestó solamente. Nunca le daba una respuesta concreta, lo que desesperaba a Adrienne. Y Kirtash sabía que lo conseguiría, pero con el paso de los días él también había aprendido a fastidiar a la chica, y no dudaba en hacerlo cuando ella lo molestaba.

- Odio tus respuestas.

- Lo sé-dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Adrienne se molestara pero, que a la vez, sintiera un escalofrío. No había visto sonreir así a Kirtash nunca, y le hizo sentir algo que no pudo describir.

- Claro que lo sabes. Vamos.

- ¿Adonde?-preguntó él, a pesar de saber perfectamente el lugar al que Adrienne quería ir.

- Me dijiste que me enseñarías a luchar, no sólo con mi magia sino también con armas. Quiero ver si eres capaz de cumplir lo prometido o no te atreves siquiera-terminó la chica con una sonrisa diabólica que consiguió decidir a Kirtash. Se levantó rápidamente y entró al interior del castillo, sin esperar a ver si la chica lo seguía.

Fueron al sótano, y entraron a lo que en un tiempo habían sido las mazmorras. Allí estaba Elrion, leyendo un libro de magia que parecía muy antiguo y que estaba escrito en una variante del arcano que Adrienne no comprendía. Era la primera vez que veía al mago, pero no le prestó gran atención, y Kirtash tampoco. Ambos avanzaron hacia el lugar más amplio del sótano, y Adrienne no pudo evitar hacer un comentario cuando vio un montón de celdas vacías.

- Ya lo entiendo todo. Si tu querido y ridículo plan no funciona, me meterás en una de esas celdas hasta que me muera.

- No lo tenía pensado, pero te agradezco por la idea.

Kirtash fue a coger su espada, Haiass, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, y cogió dos espadas simples que había guardadas allí. Si utilizaba su espada contra Adrienne, ella no podría hacer nada, pues Haiass era una espada mágica. Le tendió una de las espadas a la chica, y se sorprendió al descubrir que ella no sentía ningún temor al coger la espada que él le odrecía. Adrienne no le tenía miedo, y eso hizo que Kirtash se alegrara. Empezó a caminar por el camino que ya habían hecho, pero aquella vez se dirigió al exterior, a un lugar en el que no estaban siquiera los shizs. Allí, comenzó el entrenamiento...

* * *

><p>Jack sintió la ondulación cuando los tres adultos, es decir, Alsan, Shail y Kalim, dejaron Limbhad. Habían ido a buscar a Kirtash a Alemania, donde les había parecido verlo y, por supuesto, no habían dejado que Jack marchara con ellos. El chico estaba completamente sólo, pues Victoria se encontraba en aquellos momentos en el colegio. E hizo algo que nunca habría hecho. Se dirigió a la habitación de Alsan y empezó a buscar. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba: una llave.<p>

Luego, se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento y, desde allí, se dirigió a una puerta de metal que había querido abrir en varias ocasiones. Era la puerta que conducía a la armería. Utilizando la llave, abrió aquella pesada puerta y se dirigió al interior de la sala en la que armas de todo tipo (espadas, dagas, arcos,...) relucían guardadas en estantes y vitrinas. Pero Jack no se detuvo a observarlas una por una, sino que se dirigió a la única que verdaderamente le había llamado la atención. Era una espada mágica, tal y como Alsan le había explicado. Su empuñadura, labrada en oro, tenía tallada la figura de un dragón de refulgentes ojos de rubí. La hoja despedía un leve centelleo rojizo. Parecía que la luz arrancaba reflejos flamígeros del mágico metal.

Una estatua del dios que Jack identificó como Aldun sostenía aquella espada, y Jack se sintió atraida hacia aquella hermosa arma mágica que relucía como una llama. El chico no pudo evitarlo y, antes de siquiera entender lo que estaba haciendo, estaba alargando la mano hacia aquella espada, siguiendo sus instintos, y sin hacer caso a la razón, que le advertía de que aquella era un arma peligrosa.

Sin embargo, una voz, una que Jack ya conocía, lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Jack?

Jack sintió temor.

* * *

><p>- Me rindo, eres imposible-dijo Adrienne dejándose caer parsimoniosamente sobre la hierba y soltando la espada que había estado usando por al menos un par de horas. Kirtash no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho. Aquella chica, a pesar de llevar sólo un día de entrenamiento, era buena. Sabía sostener la espada de una manera magnífica, y sus movimientos eran precisos y sutiles. Pero no lo suficiente para poder derrotarle, por supuesto-. No podré derrotarte nunca, lo sé.<p>

- No te creas, si yo te enseño, aprenderás a derrotarme, a encontrar mis puntos débiles.

- Tú no tienes puntos débiles, eres un asesino. Sabes perfectamente qué tienes que hacer-contestó la chica.

- Ya verás como serás capaz, si no de derrotarme a mí, de derrotar a cualquier otro que te propongas.

- Ojalá. Quiero saber defenderme, por si alguien me atrapa.

"Si admitieras y descubrieras que eres un unicornio, nadie te atraparía. Nadie atrapa a un unicornio" pensó Kirtash con una sonrisa que, cuando Adrienne descubrió, se amplió al observar la luz que brillaba en la frente de la chica. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba hasta donde ellos estaban, y sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba, esa sonrisa se borró y, tomando a Adrienne del brazo, la ayudó a levantarse mientras que comenzaba a hablar.

- Vete de aquí, Adrienne. Busca a cualquiera de los szish o a Elrion, y baja al sótano.

- No pienso hacerlo-dijo la chica mostrando la rebeldía que siempre mostraba frente al asesino para fastidiarle.

- Adrienne, si no quieres vivir otra de tus emocionantes escenas de "tengo que irme con él, no puedo arriesgaros", vete de aquí-dijo Kirtash mostrando por primera vez algo parecido al enfado. Adrienne, sintiendo ganas de quedarse y de abrazar a Kalim y a la vez de salir huyendo, hizo caso de lo que el chico le había dicho, salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Sin embargo, no hizo caso de la segunda parte de la orden. No fue a buscar a nadie, sino que se quedó esperando a escuchar a las personas que había considerado sus amigos antes de marcharse con Kirtash. La primera voz que logró escuchar, la de Alsan, hizo que la luz de su frente brillara más de lo que hacía de costumbre.

- Devuélvenosla, Kirtash.

- No voy a hacerlo-contestó el aludido notando como la luz de Adrienne brillaba. Se puso nervioso. La segunda voz, que resultó ser la de Shail, consiguió que Adrienne sintiera calor en su interior, como si una intensa luz poblara todo su cuerpo.

- No le hagas daño.

- No voy a hacerlo-repitió el chico, conteniendo las ganas de correr hacia donde Adrienne estaba a punto de convertirse en un unicornio. Sin embargo, fue la última voz, la que consiguió los dos notables cambios.

Consiguió que Adrienne sintiera como la luz en su interior explotaba, llevándola a la transformación, y consiguió que los enviados de la Resistencia desistieran en su misión de recuperar a Adrienne costara lo que costara. Era, por supuesto, la voz de Kalim que, al igual que Kirtash, había notado la luz de la chica, y se dio cuenta de que Kirtash había avanzado con ella en unos días más de lo que él había avanzado en años. Además, Kirtash no tenía intención de acabar con su unicornio, el mago lo supo de inmediato.

- Vámonos. Si Adrienne no está aquí ahora mismo, es porque no está a disgusto en este lugar. Kirtash, más te vale que la cuides. Si no lo haces, te mataré yo mismo.

- Lo tengo asumido-terminó él la conversación dando media vuelta y marchándose a paso ligero hacia donde estaba Adrienne. Alsan y Shail lo iban a seguir, pero Kalim agarró a cada uno de ellos por los brazos y llamó al alma. Un segundo después, la Resistencia había desaparecido.

Kirtash llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Adrienne terminaba su transformación y un hermoso unicornio aparecía ante él. Cuando lo vio, no pudo hacer más que arrodillarse ante aquel hermosa criatura y sollozar, al contemplar tan pura belleza.

* * *

><p>Ya está. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Podéis comentármelo, como siempre, con un review.<p>

Besos


	6. Shek

Otra vez, como ya viene siendo costumbre, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar. Los últimos examenes me han tenido demasiado ocupada, y hace poco he podido empezar a escribir.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Shek**

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando, Jack?-preguntó Victoria algo después, al descubrir que el chico no sabía que hacer. Lo había descubierto, y lo había salvado. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ahora lo único que Victoria vería de su amigo sería su cuerpo calcinado.

- Esta espada me atrae, Victoria. Y sé que no es una simple casualidad.

- Esa espada puede matarte. Y si no lo hace, Alsan lo hará. ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando sepa que has estado aquí?

- Nada, porque no se va a enterar. Por favor, guárdame el secreto-suplicó Jack, rezando porque Victoria no lo delatara-. Si Alsan se entera, no me puedo llegar a imaginar lo que me hará. Me dejará que participe aun menos.

- De acuerdo. Pero como vea que te acercas a esa espada de nuevo, se lo contaré. No puedo arriesgar tu vida por algo así.

- Vale-dijo Jack sonriendo y encaminándose a la salida. Victoria también sonrió, y salió de la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>- Explícame ahora mismo por qué hemos abandonado a Adrienne-dijo Alsan con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto aparecieron en la cocina de Limbhad.<p>

- Él no va a hacerle daño. La admira, incluso-respondió Kalim sin ningún ápice de preocupación. Se sentó en una silla y miró fijamente a Alsan.

- ¿Que la admira?-gritó el príncipe, ya completamente enfadado-. Es un asesino, Kalim. La matará en cuanto se canse de ella.

- No se va a cansar. No podría matar a un unicornio. ¿No me crees? Pregúntale a Shail si podría.

Ambos se giraron hacia el mago, que no había dicho nada desde que habían desaparecido del castillo, allá en Alemania. Este les devolvió la mirada y asintió, pero no dijo nada. Alsan y Kalim volvieron a su discusión.

- Pero Shail no cuenta. Él es un mago, al igual que tú. No puedes matar a lo que te ha dado la magia.

- Ahí es a dónde quiero llegar. Por eso no puede matar Kirtash a Adrienne.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Kirtash es un mago?-preguntó Shail interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez-. Si ya de por sí es difícil de vencer, imagínate si encima es un mago.

Kalim asintió y sonrió. Alsan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y Shail resopló. En aquel momento, Jack y Victoria entraron a la cocina y, al ver los semblantes de los demás, supieron que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jack mientras que se sentaba en la encimera, al lado de Shail. Victoria se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Que acabar con Kirtash va a ser imposible, eso pasa-contestó Alsan.

* * *

><p>- Has llorado-dijo Adrienne, contenta de poder burlarse de Kirtash.<p>

Se encontraban en la habitación de ella, después de que el asesino la hubiera llevado ahí, demasiado débil después de haber recuperado su forma humana. Él la había llevado hasta allí, mientras que esta se dormía. Cuando se despertó, a la mañana siguiente, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue eso. Y Kirtash no se lo tomó especialmente bien.

- No he llorado-respondió, sin siquiera mirarla-. Me he emocionado. Hacía años que no veía un unicornio.

- Por qué será...

- Menuda indirecta-comentó con ironía-. Nunca aprobé que se extinguieran los unicornios. Uno de ellos me dio la magia, por lo que los admiro.

- No sabía que me tuvieras tanto aprecio.

Adrienne sonrió ampliamente hacia el asesino y, este, sin poder evitarlo, le correspondió. Repentinamente, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció, y se levantó de la cama de la chica.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó, levantándose e impidiendo que Kirtash saliera de la habitación.

- Volveré enseguida. Me han llamado.

- Y has vuelto a tu semblante asesino. De acuerdo. Vete. Pero no esperes volver a ver a este unicornio.

- Si no voy, no volveré a ver ni a este unicornio ni a nadie más, porque estaré muerto. Ashran es muy poderoso, y me mataría chasqueando los dedos.

- De acuerdo-dijo Adrienne, apartándose a un lado.

- Quiero mostrarte una cosa más tarde. Igual sales corriendo, pero... creo que merece la pena que me arriesgue.

- Esperaré ansiosa-respondió Adrienne, volviendo a su humor habitual.

Kirtash no pudo reprimir la sonrisa mientras que cruzaba el pasillo que lo llevaría a hablar con su padre.

* * *

><p>- Te estás desviando del plan-dijo Ashran justo después de que Kirtash apareciera y se arrodillara frente a él-. Te estás olvidando de la Resistencia.<p>

- Lo siento, señor.

- Pero la chica unicornio está progresando, y eso me gusta. Pronto la llevaremos a Idhún.

- ¿Estás seguro?-fue lo único que el asesino fue capaz de preguntar.

- Sí. Ella es parte de mi plan, y no puedo seguir retrasándolo.

- De acuerdo. Avísame si hay novedades.

Kirtash se levantó y se marchó de la sala, sin poder evitar que un pensamiento llegara a su mente: "Tengo que salvar a Adrienne"...

* * *

><p>Cuando Jack despertó aquella mañana, volvía a estar solo. Sabía que eran las diez de la mañana porque había programado su reloj igual al de Victoria, en Madrid. Su soledad no le extrañó. Sabía que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, después de descubrir que Kirtash era un mago, la Resistencia estaría todavía más ocupada. Y parecía que ya tenían una primera pista.<p>

Jack se sentía inútil en aquel lugar. Llevaba ya el suficiente tiempo entrenándose en Limbhad como para servir de ayuda contra Kirtash, pero al parecer no lo era. De todos los habitantes en esa casa, él era el único que no hacía nada para ayudar a la Resistencia. Y ya estaba harto de sentirse así. Aun así, fue capaz de encontrar una distracción con los numerosos libros que encontró en la Biblioteca, de los cuales sólo entendía unos cuantos, ya que los otros estaban escritos en idioma arcano.

Estaba leyendo un libro sobre la historia de la era oscura, en la que Talmannon gobernó y utilizó Shiskatchegg para controlar a todos los magos, cuando volvió a sentir la ondulación que se formaba cada vez que alguien entraba o salía de Limbhad. Alsan lo llamó, y él corrió de inmediato, con ganas de hacer algo. El principe llevaba a Shail hasta su habitación y lo dejó en su cama, cuando por fin se giró hacia Jack. Pero no necesitaba su ayuda, y Jack volvió a sentirse inútil. Sólo quería saber si Victoria había vuelto, para ayudar con la curación de Shail.

No lo había hecho, pero tardó sólo unos minutos en aparecer. Se acercó a su amigo y empezó a curarlo, a la vez que con una seña indicaba a Jack y a Alsan que salieran de la habitación. Ambos lo hicieron de inmediato, y Alsan se marchó a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse del chico. Y entonces, Jack se sintió todavía peor. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Por primera vez desde la llegada a Limbhad después de la muerte de sus padres, Jack se sintió terriblemente solo...

* * *

><p>- ¿Me lo vas a enseñar ya o Ashran se cargará alguna especie más primero?-preguntó Adrienne cuando se cansó de caminar y de hablar sola, deteniéndose.<p>

Cuando Kirtash había vuelto, y tal y como había prometido, Adrienne esperaba ansiosa, sentada junto a la puerta. Kirtash había girado sin hacerle caso y había vuelto a salir de la habitación. La chica lo siguió. El asesino ya no estaba de tan "buen humor" como antes, y ella lo notó, por lo que intentó hacer bromas, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada. Al final, cuando el castillo apenas se veía a través de los árboles, se cansó. Kirtash estuvo a punto de no hacerle caso y seguir caminando, pero al final se giró y le dirigió una leve mirada de comprensión a la chica. Pero eso no era lo que ella necesitaba.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Pensaba que cuando te conocí eras lo más amargado que había visto, pero me equivoqué: ahora estás mucho peor.

- No es mi intención molestarte, Adrienne.

- ¿Hemos llegado?-preguntó, dispuesta a ignorarlo. Él asintió, y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

Y entonces, empezó a transformarse.

Adrienne abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de girarse ante aquello. Vio como el chico con el que había convivido los últimos días desaparecía y una enorme serpiente alada, bella pero aterradora, aparecía ante sus ojos.

- Shek-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

"¿Sorprendida?"preguntó el chico en su mente. Adrienne asintió, pero no dijo nada. "Esto es lo que soy. Esta es la razón de mi nombre".

- ¿Kirtash significa shek?

"Serpiente. Me alegra ver que no has salido corriendo".

- ¿Y darte la oportunidad de divertirte persiguiéndome? Jamás lo haría.

Kirtash, aunque algo reticiente, volvió a su forma humana, y miró a Adrienne fijamente a los ojos. Esta no dijo nada. Se mantuvieron quietos por lo que pudieron ser segundos, minutos o horas. Pero no les importó. Al fin, Adrienne entendía por qué Kirtash siempre se mostraba tan frío, y en su interior se alegraba de ser capaz de que el chico mostrara un punto de humanidad a la hora de actuar cuando estaba con ella. El shek, en cambio, miraba al unicornio a los ojos intentando encontrar el miedo en su mirada, pero este no aparecía y, aunque no pretendía que le importara, sintió alivio al comprobarlo.

- Di algo-dijo, al final, cuando empezó a temer que el miedo todavía no hubiera terminado de llegar a Adrienne y que, finalmente huyera de él.

- Si no fueras un asesino...-dijo la chica, dando a entender que podría llevarse bien con su raptor-. Siempre me habían gustado las serpientes, ¿sabes?-añadió al final, haciendo que Kirtash sonriera junto a ella.

Claro que lo sabía. Él sabía todo de ella.

* * *

><p>Poco después, sin embargo, Kirtash se tuvo que marchar, dejándola sola. Tenía que seguir con el plan que había tenido desde el principio, porque no quería que Ashran se enfadara con él. Si este se cabreaba, mataría a Adrienne, y eso era lo que Kirtash menos quería. Se marchó a Londres, dejando a Adrienne dormida, aunque tuvo que entrar en su mente para que ella se durmiera. La chica nunca había estado más despierta. Kirtash no pudo evitar sentirse contento de ser el motivo de su energía.<p>

Se llevó a Elrion, aunque no le apeteciera demasiado. Aquel mago era un incompetente y, como la mayoría de los magos que Ashran había mandado, idiota. Siempre intentaba demostrar que no estaba por debajo de él, a pesar de saber que Kirtash era un shek. Ningún humano podría superar o estar al mismo nivel que un shek. Sólo un unicornio o un dragón sería capaz de eso.

Como Adrienne, por ejemplo.

* * *

><p>- No sé qué vamos a hacer-dijo Shail cuando estuvo apareció en la cocina por primera vez desde que había resultado herido. En la cocina, cuatro cabezas giraron hacia él. Kalim estaba distante últimamente, por lo que sólo se giró sintiendo el sonido de la voz de su amigo. Después, volvió la cabeza a la posición en la que se encontraba al principio, mirando al vacío.<p>

- ¿Con qué?-preguntó Victoria.

- Con Kirtash. No podemos derrotarle. Es mucho más fuerte que nosotros.

- Porque sólo sois dos-intervino Jack, viendo su oportunidad de formar parte de la Resistencia de una vez-. Si aceptarais mi ayuda, estoy seguro de que conseguiríamos algo más.

- Que te mataran-dijo Alsan-. No estás preparado.

Jack se marchó de la cocina. Estaba harto de que no lo tomaran en cuenta. Y decidió ayudar, aunque a su manera. Él era consciente de que no tenían que esperar a que apareciera un mago exiliado, sino que tenían que encontrar a Kirtash. Y eso fue lo que se dispuso a hacer. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y, allí, contactó con el Alma. Le pidió ver a Kirtash, y esta lo hizo.

Y, repentinamente, Jack se vio flotando sobre un edificio de ladrillo rojo y tejados grises. Tenía forma trapezoidal. Y había dos personas en el tejado: Kirtash y Elrion.

Jack no pudo evitar la rabia cuando vio al asesino de sus padres, pero aquello no era lo importante. Tenía que descubrir cuál era aquel edificio, aquel en el que se encontraba Kirtash. Se acercó un poco más. Y luego otro poco más. Vio como Elrion le daba un libro a Kirtash, con un hexágono en la cubierta de piel gastada. El mago abrió el libro, y Jack descubrió que no comprendía aquellos símbolos.

Repentinamente, Kirtash cerró el libro, y se dio la vuelta. Justo al lugar en el que Jack se encontraba. El asesino miró a Jack a los ojos, y este sintió frío. Supo que iba a morir. No podía moverse, y no podía gritar. Sin embargo, y cuando ya pensaba que no tendría escapatoria, Kirtash se giró hacia otro lado bruscamente, y miró a Elrion a los ojos. Este retrocedió, asustado. Y Jack sintió que algo tiraba de él. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, y lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro fue como Elrion, el asesino de sus padres, caía a los pies de Kirtash, sin que este mostrara el menor interés.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya he vuelto, y espero que sea para quedarme. No os merecéis el tiempo de espera que siempre os hago pasar, pero el fin de curso y el verano me darán más tiempo para escribir. Al menos, eso creo.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Por qué creéis que ha matado Kirtash a Elrion? Podéis contestarme en un review.

Besos


	7. Abandono temporal

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que me he comportado con vosotros. No sólo os abandono, sino que no os doy un motivo. Tal vez no lo hubiera, siempre que se exceptúe la falta de imaginación. Y ahora vengo a deciros que os voy a abandonar de nuevo. No es para siempre, pero sí por un largo tiempo.

El caso es que acabo de empezar a estudiar bachillerato, y quiero sacar buenas notas, para conseguir la media que quiero. Por otro lado, tenéis que saber que aunque os haya dejado, puede que de vez en cuando me entren ganas de escribir y publique, pero eso dependerá de mis ánimos, y dudo que dando siete horas diarias de clases (sí, son siete; estudio en vasco) luego tenga ánimos de ponerme a escribir.

Pero no he venido a deciros sólo eso. Tengo planeado escribir al menos uno (o igual dos) capítulo de cada historia, que marquen algo que podríamos llamar un final de temporada. Siempre que vosotros me leáis, yo estaré dispuesta a escribirlos por supuesto. Iré publicando adelantos de todos esos capítulos durante los próximos días, y también quiero avisaros que será de "Verdadera Esencia". Hace poco me detuve a leer lo que había escrito y me di cuenta de que el último capítulo era, verdaderamente, una mierda. Por eso, esa historia tendrá el primer avance, que intentaré publicar antes de que termine esta semana.

Por último, si los reviews os parecen demasiado públicos y queréis insultarme en privado, podéis enviarme un mail a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.

Besos :)


	8. Avance - Cambio de vida

__Ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo avance. Sé que el avance para esta historia es algo más corto, pero no es que le tenga menos aprecio; es sólo que el adelanto _tenía _que acabar ahí, ya que a partir de ese momento empieza a ocurrir todo.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><em>- Sólo tienes que marcharte por un tiempo, Adrienne. Sé de un lugar seguro al que puedes ir-dijo Kirtash, y Adrienne, a pesar de que el chico no mostraba ninguna expresión, supo que estaba preocupado.<em>

_- Está bien. Pero necesito que me prometas algo._

_- Lo que quieras._

_- Prométeme que no dejarás que Kalim me encuentre._

_- Lo prometo_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Adrienne vio el apartamento, levantó una ceja. Debió haber esperado algo así de Kirtash. Algo… minimalista. Era un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones y un baño, de paredes completamente blancas y suelo de madera impoluto. Las sábanas eran blancas, y el edredón negro. Ni siquiera había un teléfono, y había muy pocas ventanas, lo cual, decidió Adrienne, era un problema.<em>

_La chica sabía que estaba en su planeta, pero no sabía en qué parte de él. No debía, después de que Ashran le hubiera mirado el cerebro. Se asomó a una de las ventanas, pero lo único que vio fue una gran ciudad, que parecía muy grande y poblada. Adrienne se volvió a preguntar dónde estaba. Y, repentinamente, sintió frio, por lo que sonrió y se volvió, dispuesta a encontrarse con Kirtash._

_El semblante de este estaba serio, pero no tenía lo que Adrienne denominaba "semblante de asesino". Parecía más bien preocupado. La chica sabía que a él no le gustaría, pero se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Este, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, no mucho después, él le entregó un sobre, y le dijo._

_- Estás en Los Ángeles. Puedes salir donde quieras, pero nunca des tu nombre. A partir de ahora, serás Isabelle Robins. Tienes 13 años, y te has mudado aquí con tu madre, pero ella ahora está de viaje. No te estás quedando sola, pero tu padre, que es la persona que te cuida, está enfermo, y no puede salir a la calle._

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?-preguntó ella, después de estar varios minutos en silencio. Kirtash permaneció un rato en silencio, pero al final, dijo:_

_- Lo siento, Adrienne…_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Kirtash se marchó, Adrienne se dejo caer en el suelo, sin fuerzas para moverse más. Llevaba demasiados días en tensión, para ser más exactos, desde el día en el que Ashran había decidido que quería experimentar con ella antes de matarla. Cerró los ojos antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer, y recordó lo que Kirtash le había dicho días antes: "llorar no te va a ayudar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser fuerte, callarte y luchar".<em>

_Aquello iba a ser un infierno._

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que ha decidido hacer Ashran con Adrienne? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá en el capítulo? Aviso: será el último que publicaré, al menos por ahora. En compensación, intentaré hacerlo el doble de largo.<p>

Besos :)


End file.
